Absole Jutsen
; |epithet = }} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 330,000,000}} |}} Introduction Absole Jutsen is an ex-marine Captain turned pirate. He is the head swordsman for the Storm Dragon Pirates and has a hefty bounty of 330,000,000. He utilizes a fighting style known as Flash Sword, a style known by only one other person. He learned it not directly from him, but by reading reports and seeing him in the field. Appearance Absole sports a smug but disinterested face most of the time, but usually it just hides a deeper emotion. He has messy brown hair and piercing green eyes. Absole wears a light blue hoodie and a snow white shirt, along with black khakis and an exquisite leather belt. Personality Absole is a disattached but rowdy person, always sticking by and joking with his friends but showing no interest towards conflicts of other people, unless those conflicts happen to involve him directly. He believes in Personal Justice, and thinks that justice is what he decides justice is. Luckily he is a good person of heart, and will generally do the right thing, as he seems tough on the exterior to strangers, but has a somewhat warm heart inside. Along with that, Absole is a sucker for one-liners, and will use them at every opportunity he has. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Absole was noted as one of the most promising swordsmen in the Navy, and he would've probably gotten a lot further than Captain if he had applied himself more Physical Strength Absole is very strong from his intense training days in the navy, and is about 15 times stronger than a tough marine in peak physical condition. Agility As a swordsman, Absole is very agile and jumps back and forth in order to dodge oncoming attacks and slice his own in as well. Endurance Absole can take plenty of hits, being that he trained himself to take pain back in his Seaman days so he could be a perfect swordsman. Weapons Absole uses the Zeppin, F.L.A.S.H., a sword made of light that slashes through nearly everything and anything. He was given this sword by the Fleet Admiral because he was seen as a promising swordsman. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation 6/10 Relationships Crew Absole is very open towards his crew, and considers them family. He will get into a fight for them at a second's notice. They are his best friends and he would die for them. Family Absole's family has not affected his life much, as he was sent off the marine training at the age of 9 and has not seen them since. History When Absole was 9 years old, his family sent him off to Marineford to become a navy solider. When he came there, he met a Navy Rear-Admiral, who adopted him and trained him, and was a sort of a father to him. When he was 14, he died on a mission, and Absole was inconsolable. He started to train himself harder than ever, training himself in the way of the sword and to take pain. He read the reports for Flash Sword and even went to spy on the only user for it, Anthony Normand, so as to master it. At the age of 24, he was sent onto his mission to eliminate the Storm Dragon Pirates, but became attached to them, as he had no friends in the navy, and quickly joined them. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes *"What the hell would you guys do with out me?" -Absole after saving the crew in his debut arc *"When you said ultimate attack, I didn't think you meant a soft tap to the stomach. Let me show you how a real man does his ultimate attack" -Absole before mopping the floor with Kiruuna *"You smoke huh? Allow me to light you up then!" -Absole rechallenging Jujija Trivia *Absole is pretty much the One Piece equivalent of a 70's movie action star Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Male Category:Storm Dragon Pirates